particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party of Baltusia
Mychele Bickler The Liberal Party of Baltusia, or the Liberals, are a liberal, pro-democracy party in the Republica Baltusia. The Liberals are one of the oldest active parties in Baltusia. The Liberal Party of Baltusia currently has 44 seats in the 300 seat Senate. The party also controls 7 of the 12 cabinet positions, as well as the coveted position of Deputy Praetor. Provincially the party holds one governorship in the province of Terrarokka. There have been five elected Liberal Praetors and two un-elected Liberal Praetors. History The Liberal Party of Baltusia was originally founded in 2180 as the Liberalism Party. Although it didn’t contest in a federal election until 2184, the party’s historical founder was Neleh Charlton, niece of Praetor Taya Charlton. Charlton, a graduate student at the University of Baltusia in Athosia experimented with this new party. When her uncle found out about the newly registered party, she was forced to leave it. Liberal Libertarian Senator, Mattias Josiah Clemens had heard about the new party and after having just been defeated in a leadership contest again the incumbent Praetor, Clemens left the party and became the first official leader of the party. After Clemens resigned, his son Jaxon took the reigns of the party. During his 14 year leadership period, he led four impeachment trials against the embattled Praetor. When Taya Charlton resigned, Jaxon Clemens considered it a huge victory for the nation. For twenty years, the party was in a slump, however, in 2220, Toffy Hanford became leader. He led the party to new directions and became one of the most successful leaders in Baltusian history. From 2242 through 2290, the party again collapsed. Ursula Baker became leader and then became the first Liberal Praetor. She was elected by 0.46% over the Liberal Libertarian incumbent Atreide M'Bokma. The party’s fortunes changed once again when Baker opted out of a second term and was assassinated. It wouldn’t be until another 84 years that a Liberal was elected Praetor. Sofia Taylor later became leader and came close to becoming Praetor; however, she was ultimately unsuccessful. In 2333, Ros Kurita changed the party’s name from the Liberalism Party to the modern Liberal Party. After Kurita changed the party’s name, she defeated Praetor Juanita Pierini in her first bid for the Senate. In 2374, Olympia Collins was elected Praetor. She defeated the Baltusian Pantian Alliance candidate by 18.26% on the second round. However, just seven months later, Collins was ousted in a motion of no-confidence. For 49 years, the Liberal Party was the most powerful party in Baltusia. During those years, the nation elected Marie-Ségolène Bayrou as Praetor a record breaking six times. Her victories were as close as 0.58% to 18.83%. Following Bayrou’s resignation in 2445, the Liberal Party became increasingly unpopular. Over the course of 22 years, the party went through seven different leaders. Barry Goldvogel was elected Praetor in 2471 in one of the nation’s biggest landslides. Goldvogel’s government fell in 2475 and his successor, Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale, was widely seen as a failure. Her replacement was Xenophilius GrandPré. When Xeno GrandPré resigned in 2481, his wife Crystaline took the reigns of the leadership. Her first act was to rename the party and remold the party's image. The party was then known as the Purple Democratic Alliance. GrandPré was removed as leader in 2486 after a long battle with the caucus. The new leader, Troia Gladwyn, changed the party’s name back to the Liberal Party of Baltusia. Gladwyn resigned after her son’s murder. Hanna Gry Ashbaugh became leader in 2493 at the age of five. She became the nation’s youngest leader. Marie-Ségolène Dominique Bayrou was elected leader at the age of 13, however, she ascended to the Praetorship at the age of three. In 2499, Tendaji Kofi Olympio replaced Hanna Gry Ashbaugh as leader of the Liberal Party. His leadership is considered to have been one of the most successful in Baltusian history because of his connection with his constituents. In 2504, the Liberal Coalition was shattered. Menzies Judge than became the first Liberal Praetor since 2471. When Judge resigned in 2507, Walt Isenhower replaced him for 3 years. Isenhower resigned in 2510 after health problems. Oliver Frederick was elected leader of the party in 2510 at a leadership election. Liberal Party National Committee Image:Harold ashbourne.jpg|Harold John Ashbourne Leader Image:r141094_486288.jpg|Polyhymnia Oppenheimer Deputy Leader Image:Joe1.jpg|Killian Isidor Carroll Liberal Party President Image:_44343414_obamaap416.jpg|Kori Jesse Bash-Planck Party Vice President Image:G000321.jpg|Duke Gore Clemens Liberal Party Treasurer Image:Mirthala.jpg|Hanna Gry Ashbourne National Chairman Image:_44346899_harman203cr_getty.jpg|Bari Kiri Shankfelder Lindar Valley Chairman Image:Zille.jpg|Sara Helen Oko Terrarokka Chairman Image:01182007_inaug_01.jpg|Ruth Sheila Enright Gevaro Chairman Image:Cecilia sarkozy reference.jpg|Michele Croix-Twist Albiland Chairman Image:W010866A.jpg|Bahaar Usama Bhutto Athosia Chairman Image:_40920514_corpse_helena.jpg|Lisabeth Zoí Gem Urquiza Chief Whip See Also: Liberal Executive Committee 2499 - 2510 Liberal Executive Committee 2510 - 2516 Flags Image:Liberal Flag.JPG|2180 - 2363 Image:Baltusia_Flag_2.JPG|2363 - 2509 Image:Liberal Flag 2.JPG|2509 - 2521 Image:Logoz.JPG|2521 - Present Baltusian Democratic Cabinet Ministers Baltusian Democratic Cabinet History Leaders of the Baltusian Democratic Party *Neleh Charlton *Mattias Josiah Clemens *Jaxon Everett Clemens *Clarisse du Monte *Ben Clemens *Toffy Hanford *Bridgette Prod Wexler *Cyril Dickinson *Ursula Baker Hollis Braxton *Sofia Taylor Phyllis Biliu Estherhouse 2317 – 2322 (5 Years) 2286 – 2359 (73 Years Old) Phyllis Biliu Estherhouse served as the interim party leader. After her political career, she became a writer and wrote many famous mystery novels. Rosamund "Ros" Melise Kurita 2322 – 2366 (44 Years) 2300 – 2379 (79 Years Old) Ros Melise Kurita served in the cabinet and as Speaker of the Senate. She ran in various elections but also let others run for Praetor. She was most famous for her upset election to the Senate over Praetor Juanita Pierini. Olympia Rhoda Collins 2366 – 2374 (8 Years) 2309 – 2377 (68 Years Old) Olympia Collins served as Mayor of Rootianville and as Governor of Athosia before becoming leader. She was elected Praetor in a close vote and was voted out of office when her government was defeated by a motion of no-confidence. She died in a car crash just two years after leaving the office of Praetor. Toni Marisol Nardi 2374 – 2385 (11 Years) 2344 – 2425 (81 Years Old) “Tarisol” Nardi was the first Speaker of the Baltusian Senate. She switched offices with longtime friend Ros Kurita. Nardi was elected leader in 2374 after defeating Kae Nii by 4.52%. Matt Chang II won 13.87%. Former Praetor Olympia Collins won 10.39%. Narcissa Valérie Jepson won 6.91%. Future Party President Timothée Trépanier won 4.25%. Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan won 2.09%. Hui Ying Hsüeh won 1.71% and Kusahiko Tscuhida won 0.72%. Nardi was then defeated in a leadership vote. Timothée Jacques Trépanier 2385 – 2396 (11 Years) 2359 – 2439 (80 Years Old) Trépanier served as leader during the early years of the Bayrou administration. He also served as Deputy Praetor. However, Timothée Trépanier stepped down in 2396 to let Marie-Ségolène Bayrou officially take hold of the party. Marie-Ségolène Dominique Bayrou 2396 – 2445 (49 Years) 2383 – 2457 (74 Years Old) Marie-Ségolène Bayrou was the most powerful and popular leader the party ever had. Bayrou served a record breaking six terms as Praetor. She was first elected leader in 2396. She won 52.23% of the vote. Dawn K. Prince won 22.09%. Christian H. Goff won 19.99%. Yukihito Muramatsu announced his candidacy to be the first Asian leader of a Baltusian political party. He came in last with only 5.69%. In 2403 she ran against Rosa Renáta and won 58.35% to 36.60%. Laura Michele Clemens had the remaining 5.05% of the vote. She wasn’t an announced candidate, only a write-in. In 2444 she again was reelected to the leadership. She won 50.07% to Dorina Asamoah’s 23.30%. Marlee Hadiano won 19.21% and DiBari Cott won 7.42%. She then challenged Josiah Smith and claimed the Consulship. She formed a government with the Free Democrats and when not in power she was leader of the opposition. She died in 2457 after negotiating for six years with the Libertarian Party for a place in the cabinet. Bayrou secretly wanted to be the head of government, the Praetor, not the head of state, the Consul as many had suspected. She was given a state funeral. She was married to Jean-Claude Bayrou. He died in 2451. They had one son together, Nemo. Patrick Francis Clemens 2445 – 2452 (7 Years) 2418 – 2461 (43 Years Old) Clemens is a member of the Clemens family elite. He served as leader for seven years before being ousted by Simon Cyprian. He was elected leader in 2445 on the fourth ballot defeating Dorina Asamoah by 6.82%. He was married to Jacqueline Mars Clemens who served in the Senate for 12 years. They had two sons, Forrest Franklyn and Pierre Michel. Forrest himself had three daughters, Shari Leona, Riley Marguerite, and Summer Valerie. Pierre had one son, Duke Gore. Clemens died in 2461. Here are the events leading up to his early death. It was revealed in a minor newspaper that Clemens was part of the Athosian Mafia. On March 1, 2461, Clemens returned to his home after jogging for about 45 minutes. His family was at mass. Paulie Shea, a longtime family friend was waiting for him. Both were members of the mafia. Shea was apparently unhappy that Clemens was considering joining the rival mafia family. Shea walked with Clemens into his home and Shea garroted Clemens. He died in his signature blue and white velour tracksuit. His wife found his corpse in the front hall of their home. The police found Paulie Shea’s body about a month later in a river. Simon Alistair Cyprian 2452 – 2456 (4 Years) 2399 – 2456 (57 Years Old) Cyprian was leader of the Liberal Party for only four years when he died of cancer. Cyprian’s wife Lalaine served out the remainder of his term in the Senate. They had six children together: *Makenzie Mays (2433 - 2522) *Arlene Endsley (2435 - 2524) *Jayme Wood (2436 - 2493) *Adrianne Vanleer (2438 - 2494) *Ronald Barrett (2440 - 2494) *Amaryllis Washburn (2446 - 2502) Cristopher Carlo Goff 2456 – 2458 (2 Years) 2411 – 2458 (47 Years Old) Goff was the son of Christian and Cristina Goff. He was elected leader in 2456 over Michelyne Bryan. He defeated her by 0.56%. He was shot dead in 2458. His father Christian died just one year later at the age of 83. His mother, Cristina died just days after her husband at the age of 63. His widow, Tasia took his seat in the Senate. They had four sons together: *Henning Darden (2430 - 2471) *Royle Ingemar (2432 - 2499) *Godric Gregorios (2437 - 2519) *Demetrios Andronikos (2441 - 2534) Dennys Lloyd Indigo 2458 – 2461 (3 Years) 2455 – 2534 (79 Years Old) Dennys Indigo was appointed leader of the Liberal Party after the death of Cristopher Goff. After his appointment to the leadership, Indigo called for a confidence vote among Liberal party members. 51.5% of Liberals were approving of Indigo’s performance while 48.5% disapproved. Dennys Lloyd Indigo called for a leadership vote. He was elected leader in his own right over Michelyne Bryan by 4,393 votes or 0.37%. Pierre Michel Clemens won 82,980 votes of 6.97%. Demetrios Goff won 41,855 votes or 3.52%. He then fired Bryan from the cabinet. Before this, he ran for the Liberal Party’s nominee for Consul. He defeated Tasia Goff by 23%. Kelvin Madison won 19% and Suzanne von Halliwyn won 6%. He negotiated with Consul Oppenheimer to let the Liberals into the cabinet. The Consul accepted and so Indigo appointed three Liberals to the cabinet, one being himself. Penny Smith, a long time Liberal Senator and former Governor of Athosia became Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Indigo became Minister of Health and Social Services. Barry Goldvogel, a former Revolutionary Democratic Socialist official became Minister of Science and Technology because of his staunchly conservative views. Indigo liked having Liberals with not just liberal views. He resigned as leader in 2461 after the 26 Liberal Senators held a vote of no-confidence. 24 of the Senators voted that they didn’t have confidence in him. The only other Senator to show their support in him was his former rival, Michelyne Bryan. In 2463, Indigo was defeated for reelection to the Senate. He remained in the cabinet; however, he resigned when a new cabinet was formed. He quit politics following his defeat. He became an actor. He starred in the political drama, “Taya”, a movie about former Praetor Taya Charlton. He won numerous awards for his performance. His most notable role however, may have been when he portrayed Jean-Claude Bayrou in “The Man behind the Woman The Jean-Claude Bayrou Story”. He starred in the television show, “Yes, Praetor!” in which he portrayed fictional Praetor Martin Bartlett. He starred as Bartlett for seven years before the show was taken off the air. Indigo was married to Jolinda Wilson; he died in 2534 at the age of 79. They had four children: *Emilio Vicente (2477 - Present) *Ramón Luis (2480 - 2507) *Charlie Irwin (2484 - 2538) *Renée Adele (2491 - 2551) Michelyne Bachelet Bryan 2461 – 2464 (3 Years) 2439 – 2500 (61 Years Old) Bryan was elected to the Senate in 2449. She served as Party President for more than 6 years. She ran for the leadership against Dennys Indigo but was defeated by 0.37%. Indigo fired her. When Indigo's motion of no-confidence came, she was the only Senator to show their confidence in him. He resigned and she won the leadership. In her first election for Consul, she won 16.28%. She came in fourth of five. After the 2463 elections, newly elected Consul Konev Maurice proposed a new cabinet. It did not include the Liberals. As the voting went on, Bryan received news that all three Liberal cabinet ministers resigned. Bryan was seen crying on the floor of the Senate after this happened. Bryan resigned as leader on September 30, 2464 after controversy errupted between her and the leader of the Barbossa Whig Party of the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon. Bryan died in 2500. Her partner, Pryce Goldvogel, brother of Praetor Barry Goldvogel, died 14 years after her. She had one daughter: *Sofija Julija (2485 - 2553) Sonia Maritza Diaz-Núñez 2464 – 2467 (3 Years) 2397 – 2473 (76 Years Old) Diaz-Núñez was appointed by the Liberal Front Bench to be a caretaker leader until a new leader was elected following Michelyne Bryan's resignation. Sonia Diaz-Núñez had served as a Senator since 2413. She had served in the senate for 51 years before becoming interim leader. She appointed a completely new Front Bench and became the party’s oldest leader at the time of the beginning of her administration. She was 67. In 2465, the Liberal Caucus held a leadership review for Sonia Diaz-Núñez. Potential leadership candidates also wanted to see how much support they would get if a contest occurred. Diaz-Núñez won 29 of the 44 votes. Penny Smith won 5 votes. Lucretia Kavanagh, Laura Cantwell, and Grégoire-Jean Blanc each won 3 votes. Maxine Clements received 1 vote. In the actual leadership review, Diaz-Núñez won the support of 88.63% of the caucus. Sonia Diaz-Núñez resigned on the night of the 2467 federal election. When the results were announced, Diaz-Núñez had lost her senate seat in an upset. She was defeated by 63 votes. She regained he seat in 2471. Sonia Diaz-Núñez died in 2473. Priya Bhutto was elected to her seat by 4.06% over Zafarullah Aziz, the Libertarian candidate. She was married to Alfredo Calderon. They had one daughter: *Paola Ofelia (2443 - 2539) Lucretia Emilie Kavanagh 2467 (26 Days) 2454 – 2534 (80 Years Old) Kavanagh was deputy leader under Sonia Diaz-Núñez. When Diaz-Núñez resigned on election night, Kavanagh took her place as interim leader. Kavanagh immediately announced a leadership election. Lucretia didn’t run for the leadership, and instead became Party President. She died in 2534 after serving in the Senate for 61 years. She was married to Alfonzo Surrency. They had one daughter: *Olin Burch (2488 - 2552) Barry Morris Goldvogel 2467 – 2475 (8 Years) 2409 – 2498 (89 Years Old) Goldvogel served as Minister of Science and Technology for five years. Before that, he was the Revolutionary Democratic Socialist Party President. He was elected leader in 2467. He defeated Troia Gladwyn by 9,418 votes out of 701,620 votes cast on the fifth round. His victory was only by 1.34%. He ran for Praetor in 2471. He had the support of the Free Democrats and the Elite Sinn Fein. The Libertarian Party was originally planning to support the Goldvogel, however, at the last minute, Libertarian Leader George H. Caine ran. On the first ballot, Goldvogel defeated Caine by 1.98%. Konev Maurice came in third. On the second ballot, Goldvogel was elected Praetor by 28.39%! In March of 2473, Goldvogel was able to make his first ministry. He told his close friends that he would not run for reelection in 2475 because of his diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. He was planning for the Praetorship of Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale. He resigned in 2475 after his government failed a vote of confidence. He was married to Susan Hayden. He had five children: *Emma Clare (2446 - 2503) *Bryce Caroline (2449 - 2512) *Joanne Marilyn (2453 - 2543) *Michael Jules (2457 - 2517) *Peggy Juliet (2461 - 2518) Jerilyn Nancy Boasso-Kneale 2475 – 2477 (2 Years) 2459 – 2516 (57 Years Old) Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale was appointed leader and Praetor following Barry Goldvogel's resignation. Despite losing the Praetorship, Boasso-Kneale helped elect George H. Caine to the office. Caine defeated Soren Almiron by 2.1%. The party also gained 19 seats. Provincial politics was also friendly to the Liberals. In Athosia, Gus Harri was elected Governor. He defeated the Libertarian candidate by 24.32%. In Gevaro, voters defeated Nicole Charbonnier. She was defeated by the Baltusian Pantian Alliance candidate by 18.07%. Despite this being a large defeat, she was the first Liberal to go into the runoff in decades. In 2477, her leadership was challenged by 10 other candidates. Although Boasso-Kneale won the vote by more than 20%, she still only won 33% of the vote, she than decided to resign from her position. She died in 2516 at the age of 57 after a battle with breast cancer. She was married to Stefan Ingolf. She had two children: *Gjurd Virginia (2491 - 2540) *Manuelita Kaj (2497 - 2559) Xenophilius Roroselus GrandPré 2477 – 2481 (4 Years) 2439 – 2510 (71 Years Old) Xenophilius Roroselus GrandPré was elected to the Senate in 2460. He became leader of the Liberal Party in 2477 after the resignation of Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale. 56,227 Liberals cast their ballots and GrandPré won 37.60% of them. Menzies Judge came in second followed by Laura Cantwell, Troia Gladwyn, Priya Bhutto, Valerie Bauer, and Gus Harri. He announced in August 2478 that he wouldn't be running for Praetor. He let Party Treasurer Nicola Christakis-Zografos run in his place. Christakis-Zografos won only 13.13%. The party lost a historic 29 seats making it the party with the least number of seats in the Senate. However, the Liberal endorsement helped the Libertarians keep the Praetorship. He was married to Crystaline Dais. He resigned in 2481. He was replaced by his wife Crystaline. He died in 2510 after trying to save his wife from drowning. He had one daughter and five sons: *Luna Ester (2476 - 2548) *Rosario Bernardo (2479 - 2527) *Samuel Víctor (2483 - 2564) *Arturo Jesús (2485 - 2491) *Primo Heliodoro (2492 - 2508) *Pastor Elias (2495 - 2563) Crystaline Dais GrandPré 2481 – 2486 (5 Years) 2456 – 2510 (54 Years Old) She was appointed leader of the federal Liberal Party in 2481 after the resignation of her husband, Xeno. She was the first spouse of a leader to replace her spouse. She reshuffled her front bench and vowed to support the Free Democrats in future elections. In her first election as leader, the Purple Democratic Alliance won 27 seats in the Senate. Arozitud Bleakice was also elected Governor of Gevaro. Dais GrandPré's endorsement was able to help the Free Democratic candidate, Valerie Quill-Cardwell win the Praetorship. She was defeated in a leadership vote by Troia Gladwyn. Crystaline remained in the senate until the next federal election, only months later. She died in 2510 after being pushed off of her yacht. Her husband jumped into the water to try and save her; however, he died as well. She had one daughter and five sons: *Luna Ester (2476 - 2548) *Rosario Bernardo (2479 - 2527) *Samuel Víctor (2483 - 2564) *Arturo Jesús (2485 - 2491) *Primo Heliodoro (2492 - 2508) *Pastor Elias (2495 - 2563) Troia Mireille Gladwyn 2486 – 2490 (4 Years) 2436 – 2492 (56 Years Old) Troia Gladwyn was elected leader of the Purple Democratic Alliance in 2486. She quickly changed the name back to the Liberal Party of Baltusia. She was a former Deputy Praetor and Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. She had run for the leadership twice before becoming leader. She resigned as leader of the party just before the 2490 elections because of the death of her son. She also resigned from the cabinet. Adam Gladwyn was just 17 when he was murdered. He was with friends when gangsters came up to him and told him to give them his money. When Gladwyn refused, the gangsters shot all four of his friends and took Adam and threw him over a bridge. Troia Gladwyn resigned from her senate seat immediately following his death. Her husband, John, shot himself two years after his death. Troia Gladwyn, overcome with grief, died of depression six days after her husband’s suicide. She had one son: *Adam Pelosi (2473 - 2490) Theresa Lynnette Rootian 2490 – 2493 (3 Years) 2447 – 2530 (83 Years Old) After the resignation of Troia Gladwyn, Theresa Rootian, a provincial senator from Gevaro was unanimously appointed leader of the Liberal Party of Baltusia. She is a distant relative of the first Baltusian Praetor, Alice Rootian. Her first act as leader was to appoint a new minister of Infrastructure and Transport. She appointed Elisabet Fernández de Kirchner. Kirchner was confirmed by the Senate despite it being a close vote of 142 to 133. In October 2490, just two months before the federal election, she was challenged for the leadership by Scapino Pearce. She won 527,196 votes to Pearce’s 381,785. Her 58-42 margin of victory was enough to win over the Liberal caucus where she was approved by a 42-2 vote. She ran for Praetor in the 2490 election and failed to make it into the runoff. She won 24.13%. The party also lost 7 Senate seats. However, the Liberal Coalition was still intact. A success was Menzies Judge’s election as Governor of Athosia. She made history in 2492 when she fired her entire cabinet. Among those fired were Nicole Charbonnier, Maxine Clements, Lucretia Kavanagh, Luna GrandPré, Elisabet Fernández de Kirchner, Nicola Christakis-Zografos, Bostwick Pendragon, Demetrios Goff, and Gus Harri. This night was from then on referred to as “The Rootian Revolution”. She ran for Praetor again in 2492 and won 21.75%. Because of her vote decrease, Rootian decided to resign the leadership after three years. Many historians regard her leadership as one of the most unsuccessful ever. She was married to Marc Eligio. They had five children: *Martin Quentin (2473 - 2500) *Shannen Radclyffe (2479 - 2527) *Wenda Chelsey (2483 - 2544) *Perry Moss (2485 - 2581) *Bryanna Penny (2493 - 2510) Laura Adèle-Célina Cantwell 2493 (7 Months) 2452 – 2547 (95 Years Old) Laura Cantwell was elected to the Senate in 2462. She ran for the leadership of the party in 2465. She served in the cabinet twice. She served as both Minister of Foreign Affairs and Internal Affairs. Cantwell was considered the greatest and most effective Senator and cabinet minister in Baltusian history. She was appointed interim Liberal Party Leader in 2493 after the surprise resignation of Theresa Rootian. She opted out of a leadership run herself and left office in November 2493. After her brief stint as Liberal Leader, Cantwell announced her resignation from the Senate. She later became the Athosian Governor. She was elected Governor a record breaking seven times. She was married to Lőrinc Hadar. They had three children: *Keeleigh Uland (2488 - 2560) *Osborn Norbert (2493 - 2556) *Tad Vincent (2508 - Present) Hanna Gry Ashbaugh 2493 – 2499 (6 Years) 2488 – Present Hanna Gry Ashbaugh was elected leader of the Liberal Party on November 29, 2493. She defeated Deputy Leader Kyra Hofsted by a vote of 28-16. In the race for Deputy Leader, she supported Christine Ferraro. Ferraro was elected with 23 votes. Isbel Holts won 13 votes. Mirabelle Sicard won 5 votes and Glenys Stone won 3 votes. Ashbaugh brought a new image to the Liberal Party. She ran for Praetor in 2496 at the age of eight. She came in third with 17.88%. She was defeated by 1.68% and so wasn’t voted into the second round. In 2497, she fired Defence Minister Richardine Rumbaugh from her front bench. She replaced Rumbaugh with Christine Ferraro. She appointed Tendaji Kofi Olympio as the new Deputy Leader. On January 4th, 2499, Ashbaugh announced her resignation as the Leader of the Liberal Party. At only 11 years old, many wondered why she would resign, however, Hanna Gry Ashbaugh told reporters that she would much rather remain a normal child, rather than a political superstar. She did, however, hinted that she might return to the political stage one day. She was the longest serving leader since Barry Goldvogel’s resignation in 2475, 24 years before. She returned to the front bench in 2507 after the election of Walt Isenhower. She married Deputy Praetor Harold Ashbourne in 2508, after the birth of her second child, Isabella. Ashbourne was 5 years older than Ashbaugh. She ran for Praetor in 2508, but was defeated in the runoff. Harold and Hanna had five children together. *Joshua Malcolm (2507) *Isabella Larissa (2508) *Christopher Rex (2510) *Andrew Julian (2511) *Ava Felicity (2516) Tendaji Kofi Olympio 2499 – 2503 (4 Years) 2463 – 2503 (40 Years Old) Tendaji Kofi Olympio was elected leader of the Liberal Party on January 16th, 2499 following the resignation of Hanna Gry Ashbaugh. He was appointed Deputy Leader just two years before. In the fourth round of the leadership vote, he defeated Party President Jessica Gingrich by a vote of 26 to 14. In the race for the deputy leadership, Gaëlle Garbe was elected over Duke Gore Clemens by a 21-19 vote. He made history when, during his victory speech, he fired Jacqui Burde, Iolanthe Reese, Agatha Harris, Geneva Penelope Hawkins, Jean-Baptiste Royal, and Jacqui Follet. He was the first man to lead the party since Xenophilius GrandPré, 18 years before. He called for elections in September of 2500. He called for a more Orange government. He said that the next time Baltusians go to the polls, if the Elite Sinn Fein Party of Praetor Brown isn’t defeated, he would resign the leadership. In his first federal election, Olympio came in fourth in the race for Praetor. He won 17.57% of the vote. Incumbent Praetor Sloan Brown III won a plurality of votes by 4.88%. However, in the runoff, Dorrian Jones of the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists was elected Praetor with the United Independent Front’s support by 3.37%. After the results came in, Olympio walked onto the stage with Jones and called it, “a grand day for Baltusia.” The party lost two Senate seats during the 2502 elections. Tendaji Olympio was able to blame Deputy Leader Gaëlle Garbe for the party’s losses. Garbe quickly announced her resignation and Olympio appointed Stefanie Lynn Lima Solá to the position. However, in a vote for the Deputy Leadership, Menzies Judge was able to defeat Lima Solá in a vote of 23-15. In 2503, the Free Democrats and the United Independent Front fell. The Cardwell and Cambridge families of the Free Democrats quickly joined the Liberals. Olympio considered it a huge victory for the nation and the party. Following the fall of the Free Democrats, Olympio appointed Yeliena Tesh-Kant and Killian Carroll to the front bench as special advisors to the leadership. He died on July 23rd, 2503 after being shot to death on the floor of the Senate by former Praetor Sloan Brown III. He was married to fellow Liberal Senator, Margaux Ormonde, granddaughter of former Free Democratic Praetor Claire Ormonde. He had three children: *Charles Raymond (2483 - 2535) *Tianna Lorelle (2487 - 2523) *Seletha LaKisha (2495 - 2502) Menzies Charles Judge 2503 – 2507 (4 Years) 2441 – 2513 (72 Years Old) Menzies Judge served in various different governments. He was elected Deputy Leader of the Liberal Party in 2502. He served in the cabinet for a combined total of 11 years. He ran for the leadership in 2477, but was defeated. He was elected Governor of Athosia in 2490. He finally became leader following the death of Tendaji Kofi Olympio. Harold Ashbourne was elected Deputy Leader under Judge. Upon his election, notable Liberals retired from the Senate. The Liberals include Kyra Hofsted, Gaëlle Garbe, Dominique Nefzger, Isbel Holts, Christine Ferraro, and Jessica Gingrich. In 2504, Judge was elected Praetor. On the first ballot, he won 45% to Dorrian Jones’ 32%. On the second round, Menzies Judge won by 12.34%. The party also gained 78 Senate seats, making it the largest party in the Senate. The party also controlled three of five provincial governments. In Lindar Valley, Yeliena Tesh-Kant was elected Governor. In Terrarokka, Killian Carroll was elected Governor. In Athosia, Priya Bhutto was elected Governor. He also became the most successful Liberal on the first ballot. In December 2506, Judge announced the number of registered Liberal voters. He was pleased to announce that 7,866,739 Baltusians were registered with the party. On January 1st, 2507, Judge announced his intention to step down as Praetor following the 2508 elections. He then resigned the leadership, despite still holding the Praetorship. He was married to Judge Elsbeth MacKenzie. They had one son: *Harold Marion (2470 - 2538) Walt Edward Isenhower 2507 – 2510 (3 Years) 2446 – 2524 (78 Years Old) Isenhower was elected leader of the Liberal Party on January 21st, 2507.All Liberal voters were eligible to vote. On the first ballot, Harold Ashbourne won 23%, Sita Ramona Fünke won 21%, and Isenhower won 20%. Margaux Ormonde won 16%, Clarice Osborne-Vixx won 14%, and Etheline Zuckerkorn won 6%. Isenhower’s strong showing on the first ballot helped give him a huge boost on the second round. On the final ballot, he faced Fünke. He defeated her by 6%. Before being elected leader, Isenhower served as the 1st Supreme Allied Commander in Seleya. After his election, he appointed former leader Hanna Gry Ashbaugh to the front bench. On March 6th, 2508, Isenhower had a heart attack while campaigning in Felicia. He was standing from within his vehicle when the heart attack occurred. He survived the heart attack; however, he decided not to seek the Praetorship in the upcoming elections. His wife, Mamie, made the announcement that the Liberal caucus had selected former leader, Hanna Gry Ashbaugh-Ashbourne to become the candidate for Praetor. He resigned as leader on July 18th, 2510 after the election of Oliver Frederick. However, he remained in the cabinet. He was married to Mamie Townsend. They had two children: *John Dwight (2478 - 2539) *Margaret Heather (2488 - 2581) Oliver Jefferson Frederick 2510 - 2516 (6 Years) 2464 - Present Oliver Frederick was elected leader on July 18th, 2510. He defeated Priya Bhutto at the convention. He was elected to the city council of Windsor in 2495 at the age of 31. In 2497, he was elected Mayor at the age of 33. He defeated incumbent mayor, Richardson Lloyd Hobbes, a member of the Free Democratic Party. In 2499, he was defeated for reelection by Hobbes. However, in 2501, Frederick won back his old job. In the election of 2501, Frederick defeated Hobbes. He won 73.5% to 26.5%. He ran for Praetor in 2512, but was defeated. In 2513, he ran for reelection as Mayor of Windsor. Kolda Beloki, former federal leader of the Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX Party, was the first mayor candidate that Frederick would face in decades. Hilda Chavez of the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists also announced her candidacy. On Election Day, voters reelected Frederick. He won 42% to Beloki's 37%. Chavez won 21% of the vote. On August 21st, 2513, Liberal insiders announced that Frederick was considering resigning because it was recently exposed that he had been having an affair with Cashmere Melkonian. However, a resignation never came. Oliver Frederick left office in 2516, just after the July 2516 elections. He was married to Hillary Forde and had one daughter. *Chelsea Katharine (2497) Priya Casmir Bhutto 2516 - 2517 (7 Months) 2456 - 2517 (61 Years Old) Priya Bhutto was elected to the Baltusian Senate in 2473. Just four years later she ran for the leadership of the party. She served as Governor of Athosia as well as National Chairman of the Liberal Party. She ran for the leadership in 2510 against Oliver Frederick but was defeated. She became leader following the resignation of Frederick. She was assassinated just seven months into her term. On February 3, 2517, Bhutto was campaigning in Gevaro when she was shot in the head by her body guards. Among those murdered were Zilpha De Angeli, Yeliena Tesh-Kant, and Sita Ramona Fünke. The massacre occured because of Bhutto's increased relations with the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists. Following her assassination, a memorial was built in the four women's honor. It is called the Zilah'na Memorial. When the by-election was held, her oldest son, Bahaar, won and took her seat in the Senate. She was married to Pervez Bhutto. They had three children: *Bahaar Usama (2499) *Imran Salim (2504) *Ghazala Yalda (2512) Wil Matthew Tiahrt-Cardin '''2517 (3 Months) 2466 - 2523 (57 Years Old) Wil Tiahrt-Cardin served as the interim Liberal leader following the assassination of Priya Bhutto. He served as Party Vice President and Minister of Internal Affairs. His brief time as leader was marked with tragedy. His wife of 23 years, Vicki, died of an epileptic seizure. After he left the leadership, he resigned his Senate seat and died in 2523 at the age of 57 because of an alcohol use disorder. He had three children: *Jessica Carrie (2490) *John Kevin (2493) *Luke Patrick (2500) Harold John Ashbourne 2517 - Present 2483 - Present Ashbourne served as Party President, Deputy Preator, and Deputy Leader. His father, Walker, served as the Governor of Gevaro for more than two decades. He proposed many election offers, and tried to reform the Senate, as well as elections. However, his proposals never made it out of committee. His son, Andrew died in 2520 after he was hit in the head with a soccer ball. He changed the name of the party to the Baltusian Democratic Party in 2521. He married former leader Hanna Gry Ashbaugh in 2508, after the birth of his second child, Isabella. Ashbourne was 5 years older than Ashbaugh. Harold and Hanna had five children together: *Joshua Malcolm (2507) *Isabella Larissa (2508) *Christopher Rex (2510) *Andrew Julian (2511 - 2520) *Ava Felicity (2516) Liberal Party Candidates for Praetor Notable Leadership Elections See Also: Liberal Party presidential primaries, 2510 Hall of Liberals On August 23, 2508, Party President Walt Isenhower created the "Hall of Liberals." The Hall was created to honor a very special group of Liberal politicians, who, for some reason or another never reached the party leadership. When the Hall was created, Isenhower selected 12 Liberals to join the Hall. The Hall of Liberals is composed of Liberals, past and present. Image:3553.jpg|Su Li Alioto-Pier Chang Party Secretary Image:41017160 willott203.jpg|Nicole Jade Charbonnier Governor of Gevaro Image:DFeinstein.jpg|Abby Hadassah Clemens Senator from Felicia East Image:AnnCanedy-pic.gif|Laurel Xaviera Olina Crane Co-Leader Image:Annrichards1988dncmain.jpg|Zilpha Maya De Angeli Athosia Chairman Image:Pat buchanan.jpg|Laurent Harper de Grasse Candidate for Praetor Image:Christineferraro.jpg|Christine Odalys Ferraro Deputy Leader Image:Rowling j k photograph.jpg|Sita Jo Ramona Fünke Chief Whip Image:Sarah-palin-1-sized.jpg|Jessica Sara Gingrich Party President Image:Goff.jpg|Christian Hamza Goff Deputy Praetor Image:Narcissa.jpg|Narcissa Valérie Jepson Candidate for Praetor Image:Kae nii.jpg|Kae Namikoakasha Nii Candidate for Praetor Image:1019hutchison.jpg|Penny Odetta Bailey Smith Party President Image:290p6ury.jpg|Yeliena Yzma Tesh-Kant Governor of Lindar Valley Image:Zucker.jpg|Chaim Elliot Zucker Candidate for Praetor Category:Baltusian Parties